Waking Prince Charming
by ZenAngelSan
Summary: Kimiko found herself adding another chore under her belt, one that only she was tasked to do. Raikim Drabble


Waking Prince Charming

Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown.

Kimiko leaned against the frame of her door, arms crossed and a smirk playing at her lips.

Ever since she had moved into the temple, Kimiko's mornings had been interesting, to say the least. As a Xiaolin dragon, a Shen Gong Wu alert, courtesy of Dojo, usually awoken them or a Heylin alert would sound and they would be kicking evil's butt…all before the sun rose. There was rarely a day when they were not awoken by an alarm of some sort.

So, it was no wonder that Kimiko, an already light sleeper, would adjust to waking up before the sun rose.

Not that she minded. In fact, it was one of her favorite things to do. She would slip out of bed when the sky was still dark and lounge somewhere to wait for the sun to rise. Her favorite places would be either the temple garden or the roof. Occasionally, Clay or Omi would join her and they would talk until the sun was already high up in the sky.

They would then walk back inside the temple to start their morning chores. When they were younger, chores, such as who would cook breakfast or trim the garden, would circulate among the Xiaolin dragons and up to this day, nothing had really changed.

But Kimiko found herself adding another chore under her belt, one that only she was tasked to do.

Waking up their bonehead of a leader, Raimundo.

Even when they were still just getting to know each other, someone always had to wake Raimundo up. An alarm clock would only wake him up once before he fell back asleep. At that point, it was usually Omi or Clay who would wake him, as she was too busy dressing to bother. She joined in soon after. However, as the years passed, it was less and less of Omi and Clay and more of Kimiko waking him up. Soon, it was just her who would wake Raimundo up.

This HAD to be the most interesting task she was assigned to. She didn't consider it to be a chore, but more of a challenge.

Since it was rare that they got to sleep in, Kimiko would come up with creative ways to wake him. At first, a douse from the Orb of Tornami or shouting at his ear had been her only ways to wake him up. But then, one day, she got the brilliant idea to mix up how she would wake him, so it would leave him guessing as to what she would do.

When they were still 12, she would use the Shen Gong Wu to aid her. To name a few, she had called on the Star of Hanabi to burn a tiny portion of his hair, the Sword of the Storms to fly him out of bed and the Eye of Dashi to give him a light shock. Her most fond memory would have to be that one time she sent him to Alaska in his pajamas using the Golden Tiger Claws. Raimundo had developed a cold afterwards.

Her methods began to shift to less sillier and less dangerous ways when they started dating at the age of 16. This period had been the easiest for her to wake him up. At the beginning, Raimundo would arise with only the slightest touch from her and he would often wake up early in the morning just to watch the sunrise with her. Eventually, though, he stopped doing this, due to the fact that he was growing more and more tired with the additional Shoku training he had to burden as leader.

During the years they were dating, he continued to wake easily, needing to be alert for any sort of danger and this forced Kimiko to abandon her creative methods…for the mean time.

His habit of sleeping late came back in full force, much to Kimiko's glee, when they married at the age of 24. She employed less help from the Shen Gong Wu and took great pleasure of using methods that require less props to wake him up in **any** way she can, be it using her element or something else entirely.

However, this method depended on her mood. If she was angry, she would burn him awake with her flame, not hot enough though to cause even light burns. If she was feeling happy, she would drown him with kisses until he woke up happy and dazed. It was only when she was feeling particularly mischievous that she would reuse the Shen Gong Wu to her liking.

Most had expected the two to move out of the temple once they were happily married, but they surprised everyone by choosing to remain in the temple where Omi would serve as head monk, Clay as a teacher and Raimundo as the supervisor. She traveled back to Tokyo once in a while to help out her father with the company.

Kimiko surveyed her sleeping husband from where she was standing.

His back was to her. He was hugging his pillow and their blanket had slipped down to his waist. Her side of the bed was still just how she left it. In her hand, she held a cup of coffee while she pondered what she should do. She had tried almost every technique she could think of. After all, there was only so much one can think of when you've used almost every trick in the book for the past 14 years.

She settled for one that she had never thought of until now. After putting her steaming cup on the bedside table, she walked to Raimundo's side of the bed and crawled her way atop Raimundo. She pressed herself unto his back and quietly whispered into his ear.

"Rai. Wake up, darling."

Raimundo stirred but did not wake. Kimiko tried again and this time, it was louder but still gentle. This time, Raimundo groaned and blinked sleepily. His eyes, which were still clouded with sleep, tried to focus and continued to blink. It was only then he shifted his attention back to his wife. As soon as his eyes laid on her, a sleepy smile played on his lips and he turned himself so that he could wrap his arms around her.

After giving her a kiss on her forehead, he settled his nose against her collarbone. He spoke, his voice still laced with sleep. "Morning, Mrs. Pedrosa."

"Good morning, Mr. Pedrosa. Would you mind waking up before they clean breakfast up? We need to eat before Master Fung comes to whoop our butts in training."

Raimundo paused for a while, as if he were thinking. Kimiko knew he was up to something when he cheekily grinned and his arms tightened around her. Before she knew it, he had flipped them over and he was hovering over her, grin still in place. "I'd rather much eat you."

Kimiko rolled her eyes and planted her palm on his nose where she pushed him away from her. "I would have thought you'd have enough of me since we've been married for over 2 years now."

Raimundo still had that smile on his face, but in a serious tone, he replied, "Never, fire girl, never." But then, he ruined the moment when he decided to burrow his way back inside his covers and return to sleep. "But, I'm too sleepy. You can ask Clay to eat my portion or something."

This caused Kimiko to frown and she clicked her tongue. Why was he being so stubborn? At this rate, he will never get out of bed. She then had an idea…her trump card. She dramatically sighed and tried to ignore the fluttering of her stomach. "Well, you really shouldn't upset me, not in my delicate state." She got off the bed, a hand automatically going to her stomach. "Especially…" She gulped."…especially since I'm pregnant with our first child." She quickly strolled out of the room, pricking her ears for any type of sound.

She wasn't disappointed because moments later, Raimundo's shout of glee rumbled through the temple. She walked away with a satisfied grin. _'Killed two birds with one stone.'_

"I'M GOING TO BE A DAD! WAIT, KIM, BABY! IS THIS TRUE? Stupid blanket. WAIT, KIM!"

Disclaimer: Just a stupid little drabble. I'm just so excited and filled with so, so much feels from these two! I hope I get a little more Raikim action in the new season. Don't miss it! I warn you that it might not be as awesome as the first, but I'm watching it! Catch Xiaolin Chronicles when it comes out on April 2013! Shoku leader in action again! Read and review. Sorry for any grammatical and spelling errors! Hope you enjoy!


End file.
